


[翻译]蝴蝶 | Butterfly

by Simow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Making Up, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 布尔玛挣扎着想走出摯友之死所带来的阴霾。多亏了龙珠，他们回避了每一次死亡，直到这次…她深陷入悲伤的泥沼中，却没想到自己能从毫不期待的人那获得启发。故事时间为沙鲁游戏后的两周。





	[翻译]蝴蝶 | Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868924) by [Writersblock42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock42/pseuds/Writersblock42). 
  * A translation of [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868924) by [Writersblock42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersblock42/pseuds/Writersblock42). 



> I don't own DBZ or the characters, that honour belongs to Akira Toriyama.
> 
>  
> 
> 此文译自Writersblock42的“Butterfly”  
> This work is translated from , by Writersblock42  
> 连接如下 Link below：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868924

与沙鲁的那场战斗已过了两周；她的兒子——來自未來的特兰克斯返回了他自己的时空已过了两周；她摯友死去并拒绝被复活，已过了两周。

布尔玛并没有面对过身边人的死亡。因为有龙珠的缘故，没什么是不可挽回的。就算在当时雅木茶死了，瞬间的悲伤后，她立刻转而思考如何把他带回现世。她还从没接受过像这样无处可逃的死亡。

这种感觉还要持續到什么时候？

布尔玛走向实验室的后门，大口吞咽着春天下午那新鲜的空气，希望能减轻她过去两周所感受到的——就像患有幽闭恐惧症的感觉。她心沉如铅，即使忘記了一会，一不小心就又会想起自己再也无法见到悟空的事实，随后，这情绪就会再度碾碎她，痛楚会席卷而来并汹涌地淹没她，窒息。

为了分散注意力，她全身心地投入到工作中，但这一点用都没有。神啊！她想抽烟！布尔玛紧紧握住拳，指甲嵌进手心。为了她的兒子，她戒了烟，但现在的情况使她几乎后悔当初的决定。

意识到当下的状态也没法在实验室有什么进展，布尔玛决定走回主屋。她经过母亲的蝴蝶园，比起直接回去抱住那吵闹的一岁大的儿子，她更想喘口气，享受下片刻的平静与安宁。

她侧身进入暖房，小心地关上了身后的玻璃门，潮湿的热气包裹住她。这个暖房很大，充斥着各种各样的热带植物。数百只五彩斑斓的蝴蝶尽情飞舞着，她在这个避难所慢慢徘徊，嘴角不由得上扬。

身后传来的脚步声凝固了她的微笑。该死的，就不能让她安安静静地呆个五分钟吗？

园丁？又或者是喜欢来这里的妈妈……？转过身，她完全惊呆了，那是贝吉塔。

他穿着一件紧身的深绿色T恤和奶白色斜纹棉裤，一手插在口袋里，另一只手摸向一株植物的叶子。他的这番打扮总是会令人们感到惊讶，因为贝吉塔很少穿地球人的服装。T恤紧绷住他膨胀的手臂肌肉，呈现出优美的线条。即使没穿战斗服，任何人也都能看出他是个战士。

当他漆黑的目光从那些小动物移到她身上时，她的小腹泛起一阵熟悉的痛感。呃啊，该死的！他为什么总是那么性感，他们俩那疾风骤雨又转瞬即逝的交往后，她所一直压抑着的感情，被他的仅仅一瞥重新点燃了。

他沉默着，凝视着她。那坚定而冷酷的双眼里什么也没有流露出来。但他看起来有点不一样了——虽然布尔玛说不清楚哪里。他的眼眶发黑，像是没有睡够；他依旧昂首挺胸，像是在弥补自己身高上的遗憾一样，但那种气场已不如以往般严厉了。

一股罪恶感突然袭来，她意识到自从未来特兰克斯回去后，她一次也没有想到这孩子的父亲。她沉浸在悲痛中，根本没去关心那个发誓要杀了悟空的人现在怎样了。她揣测着，贝吉塔最终还是会离开地球的——他从没给她任何想和儿子一起生活的暗示。特別是当年他离开布尔玛去太空训练，留着她一个人担惊受怕地怀着身孕——他给她的态度也已经足够明显了。

“你要干嘛？”布尔玛问，忍不住刻薄起来，“你知道的，我想一个人静静。你要胆敢毁了这个花园，我妈一定会杀了你。”

要是在沙鲁游戏之前，贝吉塔估计会冷哼一声，伴以更尖酸的回击。但这次他只是抽了下眼皮，继续专注地望着她。

“先到的人应该是我。”他回道，合理得过于可疑。

布尔玛向前一步，皱着眉。“知道吗？这地方不太适合你这种人。你看，这里充满了生命，而不是充满死亡。”

那个男人脸上闪过一丝什么，如果她不了解他，估计还会想着刚才的话是否刺伤了他。“我是来看这个的，”他转过身指着那株植物，轻声道。

“看什么？”布尔玛正说着，就发现小树枝上挂着一只蝶蛹， 她走到他的身边。

蛹的底部已经开裂，里面的橘色蝴蝶用头顶开壳子，正蠕动着身体慢慢撑开缝隙。布尔玛屏住了呼吸，她看到蛹彻底开裂，成虫掉出来，脚尖勾住已经空了的蛹上，它倒挂着，卷起的翅膀慢慢展开。

“宇宙里有很多会变形的生物。”贝吉塔眯着眼看着那只虫，皱着鼻子。“但我可从没见过这么脆弱的。”

“它这形态不是为了战斗，”布尔玛伏身细细观察翅膀上的黑色斑纹。

“那又是为了什么？”

布尔玛咧嘴笑了笑。“是为了繁衍。”

贝吉塔抬起一侧的眉毛，嘴角弯成坏笑，“好吧，我还见过另一种生物有这种天赋。”

“哦？难道你有什么个人经历？”布尔玛用手肘轻碰他的手臂，抛了个媚眼。

贝吉塔翻翻眼睛，“哼，有一个蓝发的女妖，她可以在十秒种内从辱骂我，变形到喊我的名字，真是一个壮举。”

布尔玛装着惊恐地倒抽口气，拍他的手臂。“你个混蛋。”

“碧池，”他回嘴，但喉咙深处漏出的咯咯声出卖了他，布尔玛也忍不住轻笑出声。

面前的蝴蝶开始缓缓地移动翅膀，在伸展着的同时来回扇动它们。

“它是如何知道该怎么做的？”贝吉塔问，眼珠对到中间。

布尔玛耸耸肩。“本能吧，我想。就像某些生物生来就知道怎么游泳一样。”

他们沉默了一会，贝吉塔的嘴张张合合了好几次，布尔玛才意识到他是在考虑如何措辞。她试着猜他会怎么谈论悟空，这让那恼人的罪恶感又泛了上来。贝吉塔现在是最后一个纯种的赛亚人了，这一定很难绕过去。

但他最后挤出的字句却出乎她的意料。

“弗利萨…”贝吉塔握紧拳头，怒视着眼前的蝴蝶。“我死时，我…”

布尔玛意识到他从没和她分享过这件事，她是从克林那里知道的。但站在这男人身边，听着這个每个细胞都向外辐射着生命力的贝吉塔谈论这个，一切都显得那么超现实。

他转身面向她说：“当我死而复生后，我感到自己变了。”他伸出手，令布尔玛惊讶的是，他抓住了一只落在她头发上的蝴蝶，他把这昆虫放到自己的手心。“然而，不像这种奇怪的生物。我的身体上没有什么变化，我不知道自己哪里变了，也不知道应该做什么。”

布尔玛点点头，保持嘴巴闭上，以防他停止说话。这可能会是除了争吵之外，他对她说的最长一次对话了。

“这虫子变形得完全不同了，但它清楚地知道接下来该怎么做。”他的目光从蝴蝶移向她，“我死而复生后，我知道我变了。但我不知道我哪里变了……”他的声音逐渐变小，一片寂静中，他将手掌移向叶子上，以一种难以置信的温柔轻轻将蝴蝶放了上去。

他们肩并肩站着，安静地望着蝴蝶。布尔玛感到贝吉塔的手臂传来的暖意——他们相距的太近了，只差几毫米，她就能靠到他的身上。突然间，所有压迫着她的沉痛、愤怒、悲伤与孤寂都被刷洗了干净，她顿时全身精疲力尽。

“我看到特兰克斯死的那时候，”他闭上眼。这双眼再次睁开时，布尔玛发觉它们并不像她一直认为的那么坚硬冰冷。不，那双眼的深处，或许还和她一样盈满悲痛。“他死了，”贝吉塔哽咽，“他就死在我面前，我…我……”

“你又变了，”布尔玛帮他说完，开始明白了，不知何故，这个她认定情感表述无能的人，正在向她吐露自己的感受。

“是的。”贝吉塔长叹一口气，听起来纯粹的疲惫。“但我还是不知道我该怎么做。”

“我也不知道，”布尔玛轻轻承认道。然后她向他靠去，感觉到他的身体温暖地压着她，感觉到他先是僵硬，然后又放松了下来。“也许我们能一起弄个明白。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢 @不是CH ，BLUEQUEEN和快进击的帮忙校对。


End file.
